


crossing boundaries

by elegantmyoi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantmyoi/pseuds/elegantmyoi
Summary: When a night of drinking results in an explosion of feelings that Mina causes for a long time to bury.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fanfic is inspired by the manhwa "Pet Aesthetics". my twitter is @elegantmyoi and that's it. hope you like it! and if you want to support me, stop by my ko-fi: ko-fi.com/elegantmyoi (it's just one dollar per coffee).

There is no sign of surprise on Sana's face when she sees that she was the first to wake up, after all, Mina has always loved to sleep. After looking to the side and finding the tangle of black threads, Sana stands up gently until she touches her back against the headboard. 

Thinking about the events of last night, the blonde woman tries to imagine what excuses her best childhood friend could come up with to justify the event (something like "it was just because of the drink ..."). However, when looking to the side and seeing Mina sleeping peacefully, Sana takes her hand to the other's bare back and lightly caresses the part that the brown sheet does not cover, thinking that in no way would the youngest make up such a stupid excuse for what happened. 

Speaking low enough not to wake Mina, Sana says: 

"You will remember everything that happened last night. And when that happens, I wonder how you will look at me when you open your eyes." 

Meanwhile, Mina, who pretended to be asleep, swallows the lump in her newly formed throat after hearing the hoarse voice that broke the palpable silence of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm back, sorry for not updating last week BUT i found out that writing this takes a lot more work than expect (not that i'm complaining) and i still have to study like 6/8 hours per day, so... yeah, i definitely won't be updating this weekly. anyways, thanks for the support and i hope you can keep enjoying my work and giving me a feedback (this is also helps a lot to encourage the process of writing). good reading :)
> 
> ps: if you have one dollar and want to support me, make sure you pass by my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/elegantmyoi

** BEFORE **

** April 6, Friday **

****

It was Friday night and the group of friends had arranged to meet at the Korean barbecue restaurant to socialize. However, only 5 of them were able to go, because Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Jeongyon and Nayeon already had other plans set.

At the restaurant, Dahyun, Momo and Jihyo arrived first and chose a table at the back of the establishment. Shortly afterwards, Mina and Sana arrived together and soon, they saw an excited Jihyo waving her arm so that the girls went to the table.

Over the course of the night, the five girls ate and drank until they were satisfied while several stories of adolescence and adult life were shared by each of them, making the laughter echo in the bustling restaurant in downtown Seoul.

Until in a moment Momo asked Jihyo. “Nayeon even told me that she was going out with Jeongyon and that is why she couldn't come today, but no more details about their relationship. So what, these two are really dating? ”

At that, Jihyo took another sip from his soju bottle before speaking. “Yeah, they really are dating. I mean, those horny idiots tried to blame it on alcohol when they sleep with each other for the first time. ”

Dahyun laughed when she remembered how desperate Nayeon and Jeongyon were the day after their first time. “It’s completely cliché how they tried to excused themselves saying things like‘ oh the mood was just right because of the drinks and the ...! ’It was just unbelievable.”

Joining Dahyun, Jihyo adds. “You guys should been there to see just how much they were flirting with each other that night before they got together! They didn't even try to hide that they were flirting.”

“Yeah, they keep pushing and pulling each other. It was about damn time these two got together.”

“And to imagine, that Nayeon was saying that they relationship was hard on her and when she asked for advice she just keep on rambling on about how she doesn’t want a light relationship, then they just ended up them fucking each other before even going out. It’s just ironic.”

Listening to the situation, Sana smiled thinking how it was so Nayeon's face that it was even comical. “So... are those two going out now?”

“Well, yeah. Now they are just having the time of their lives It seems.”

In that Mina added. “Looks like it’s a good match.”

After that the conversation moved on to other topics until the moment when the restaurant manager had to warn the girls that the place was going to close and they needed to leave. So after paying the bill, they went to the front of the establishment while deciding how to leave.

Jihyo who was on the phone, while Momo held Dahyun who was too drunk to stand alone (it's safe to say her alcohol tolerance was not one of the best), warned the rest of the girls that her boyfriend Kang Daniel would come by to pick her up, taking the opportunity to leave Momo and Dahyun in their apartments, since they lived close to Jihyo.

After ending the call, Jihyo looked away and found Mina and Sana talking and remembered that he had not offered them a ride. Then she asked worriedly. "Hey, how are you leaving?”

“Ah, we’re-“

"They live next door to each other in an apartment complex ..." Dahyun mumbles in a state of drunkenness and after taking a breath when feeling the drink ingested wanting to rise back to the mouth, she continued. “Ever since kindergarden ... primary school, middle school, high school and even university ... they say you’ve been together all… the… way…”

And walking in a totally awkward way, she reached Mina and Sana and spent some time watching their expressions, looking for any sign of nervousness that would denounce the answer to the question she was about to ask. “You both don’t have any guys and…keep…keep living together…”

“Uh?”

“Are you perhaps… going out together?”

And for about 30 seconds the only thing you could hear was the noise of cars passing on the street. Meanwhile, Sana just smiled politely at Dahyun, since Mina couldn't even formulate a word and her face just got more redder with the stare of the Korean girl in front of her.

Seeing Mina's clear discomfort, Jihyo decided to intervene in the conversation and quickly apologized for Dahyun. “Sorry, it’s her habit when she’s drun-“

“YOU TWO SHOULD JUST GO OUT!”

“Making couples between girls.”

Sana just smiled and shook her head to declare that everything was fine. After that, Momo patted Dahyun on the face to see if she became more sober and helped carry the younger girl again. In that, Jihyo received a message from Daniel saying he was coming.

"We will go first. Be careful on the way home!”

"You too!" Mina said after recovering from the embarrassment minutes ago.

Looking to the side, she found Sana staring intently, with a look capable of deflecting all the mysteries, desires and thoughts that she keeps deep in her heart.

“L-let’s call for a taxi.”

“Okay.”

And a few moments later the two found themselves in the back seat of some taxi. Still thinking about Dahyun's speech, Mina watched the city landscape pass by without really paying any attention. Lost in thought, the black-haired woman did not even notice that the older woman was taking a can of iced tea out of her bag until she heard the sound of the drink being opened.

Taking the drink to her mouth, Sana noticed that the youngest at her side was looking and then stopped her movements. "Want a drink?" She said as she held out the can to the other.

"Ah, y-yeah."

So after one minute, Sana’s voice resonates in the car as she asks. “Did you drink a lot?”

“Huh? No?”

“Alcohol, I mean.”

“Ah. I’m not sure how much I’ve drunk but, since we kept eating and talk a lot in between, I don’t think I really drink too much-”

“I was asking since if you were tired then you should leon on my shoulder.”

“… But I feel a bit dizzy.” Mina shyly approaches Sana and rests her head on the older girl's comforting shoulders.

Inevitably Mina feels her heart racing as if at any moment it will explode in her chest just by feeling her best friend so close. As if her body has lost all control, the black-haired woman feels her face getting warmer, butterflies start to take over her stomach and without realizing it her hands follow the body's collapse and quiver subtly while holding the can of tea.

In this Sana envelops Mina's hands with hers. “You’ll spill it.”

“Ah, s-sorry. I’ll hold it tight.”

“Looks like you really are drunk.”

And in a very natural way, Sana takes the can from Mina's hands and takes it to her left hand, while her right hand is intertwined with the younger girl's hand.

Feeling her whole body warm up with the gesture, Mina smiles at the way her hands fit together perfectly, as if they are literally made for each other. With that thought, the youngest mind starts to wander through all the memories that they have formed together since they met, from their adventures together, demonstrations of love and affection, the few fights, the laughter and the discoveries that arise with the growth.

One of those most striking discoveries in Mina's life was when she realized that perhaps what she felt for Sana was not just a friendly love. This is perhaps one of the youngest most vivid memories. When she was in the classroom with two other high school classmates and one of them asked. _“How do I know if I like someone?”_

_Upon hearing this, Mina stops reading her book and begins to pay attention to the conversation of the two girls sitting in front of her._

_“Hm… it’s easy. First, try to imagine yourself kissing that friend.”_

_“I’ve... already imagined myself kissing with them… but it kind of feels okay and not okay at the same time…”_

_“Then you probably like them. If you didn’t, then you wouldn’t have even wanted to imagine it.” And when she sees the other's confused face, the girl tries to find a better way to explain. “Think as is you’re kissing Mina-yah.”_

_"ME?" Mina says as she is suddenly taken out of her moment of reflection, where she was remembering all the moments when her mind took unexpected turns when thinking about her best friend, where thousands upon thousands of scenarios worthy of romance films were created and she had no idea how or when it started this strange feeling for Sana. The only thing she knew was that it just kept happening._

_“Yeah, I definitely don’t want to do that… No offense Mina-yah.”_

_“Then… if you’re unsure, then go a bit deeper.”_

_“Deeper?”_

_“Yeah, you know, do ‘that’.”_

_“That?...”_

_“Sex.”_

_“… I think it’s a bit too early… for me to think of that far…”_

_And that is the last thing Mina really listens to before reflecting on her new and unwanted feelings for her best friend._

“Mina-yah... wake up.”

“Hm...?”

“We arrived.”

“Ah…”

After sharing the taxi bill, the two girls entered the building together and said goodbye, each going to their respective apartment.

**April 7, Saturday**

Even with a hangover, Mina wakes up on Saturday and knows she has to study for the exams she will have in college. So after doing her morning routine, the only thing she does all day is to study and try not to be distracted by memories of the past day, of being supported by Sana's shoulders, her hands together, the sweet smell of the older and all the other good feelings she feels when the two are close to each other.

At the end of the day, after many hours just focusing on books, Mina decides it's time to stop and decides to take a shower before bed. Leaving the bathroom, the woman listens to her phone rings to notify that a new message has arrived and goes to him while drying her black hair with the towel.

When she picks up her cell phone, she sees that the message is from Sana and cannot control the smile that forms.

 **[Sattang | 21:00]** Mina-yah

 **[Sattang | 21:07]** Sleeping?

 **[Minari | 21:13]** Hi

 **[Minari | 21:13]** Just washed and came out

 **[Sattang | 21:14]** Are you going to sleep?

 **[Minari | 21:14]** Yep

 **[Minari | 21:15]** I feel very tired today L

 **[Sattang | 21:15]** Yeah that seems to happen when we go out and drink

 **[Minari | 21:16]** I’ve only seen you drinking though.

 **[Sattang | 21:16]** I probably wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t see it.

 **[Minari |21:16]** Did you do some midterm exam studies at least?

 **[Sattang | 21:17]** The test... I don’t care how it goes.

 **[Minari | 21:17]** You say that and you’ll probably get high marks by yourself…

 **[Sattang | 21:18]** You just need to relax too, Minari.

 **[Minari | 21:18]** Believe me, I have tried…

 **[Sattang | 21: 19]** Ah, speaking of midterm exams, I guess the flower viewing festival will start soon.

 **[Sattang | 21:19]** Are you going?

 **[Minari | 21:20]** Maybe?

Thinking that in all these years of friendship, they have never been to this festival together, Mina is debating whether to invite Sana to go. Preferring not to risk getting dumped, she then just comments:

 **[Minari | 21:21]** Speaking of which, we never watched the flowers with Just the two of us.

 **[Sattang | 21:21]** Hm?

Then, taking a big breathe, Mina gathers her courage and begins to formulate a question, asking Sana if to go just the two of them would be too much but before can finish the sentence one more message of Sana arrives.

 **[Sattang | 21:22]** Want to go?

Immediately Mina peels off the back of the headboard and leans forward as if her entire body has been surprised by the words she has just read.

 **[Minari | 21:23]** Really?

 **[Sattang | 21:23]** Let’s go. There’s no one else to go with anyways.

 **[Minari | 21:24]** Where should we go?

 **[Sattang |21:25]** I think Seoul will have too much people.

 **[Minari | 21:25]** I’ll look it up myself.

 **[Minari | 21:25]** If it’s a bit too far then it would be tiring to there and come back.

 **[Sattang | 21:27]** Then let’s get a hotel or a condo and sleep for a night there.

And for a moment the only thing Mina can feel is her heart racing faster than never before. Almost hurts with how her body reacts to just one simple message.

 _“I'm crazy. I'm absolutely insane. ”_ Mina thinks as she lays down on her bed thinking with how much time they are going to be together. Not only they will see the flowers together but will stay in the same hotel room. Just thinking such simple things Mina bounces her legs up and down in her bed and lights up a smile that could easily replace the sun with its warm and sweetness.

 **[Minari | 21:29]** Let’s do that then.

 **[Sattang | 21:30]** It’s getting way too late.

 **[Sattang | 21:30]** Talk about the rest tomorrow.

 **[Minari | 21:30]** Ok.

 **[Sattang | 21:31]** Good night.

And all Mina could do after this conversation is smiling and blushing thinking of Sakura’s petals and one really, really pretty, blonde woman whose has her name carved in all walls of Mina’s heart.

_“Good night...”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to keep yall waiting but here it is! hope you like it.  
> support me on https://ko-fi.com/elegantmyoi

_Mina knows she needs to be silent while her parents are around. The smallest sound that came out of their room could alarm any of them and they would find out what was going on there. And God forbid her mother to see the situation that she and Sana are in now._

_So to stay quiet she closes her eyes and bites her hand as hard as possible._

_"Sana-ya ..." Mina whispers as quietly as possible, unable to contain the sensations at the moment. "I-"_

_"Shh." Sana warns as she gently reaches the edge of Mina's nightgown and her cold hands touch the younger girl's warm thighs in the process of taking off her clothes. The temperature difference causes numerous shivers in Mina, who gives its all to not let out a moan._

_"Just wait." Sana says as her hands go up to Mina's stomach, taking the youngest girl's nightgown with them. Her left knee touches Mina's panties and she is slightly startled by the unexpected movement. "If people go away, when they go, I will do it."_

_"Do it?" Mina feels her whole body burn when the blonde woman's hands reach her breasts and in an attempt to stay sane, she holds tightly to the pillow on which her head is resting. "What will you do?"_

_Outside Mina's room, footsteps can be heard in the living room and after the entrance door makes sounds that it was opened and closed by the parents of the black-haired girl, somehow the atmosphere inside the room becomes warmer than ever._

_"Did you hear?" The youngest speaks, while her heart seems to explode at any moment. “They all lef-“_

* * *

Waking up to the screeching noise of her alarm clock and her heart beating as if she had just run the 100-meter Olympic race, Mina is terrified and quickly feels the feeling of disappointment taking over her body when she realizes that everything was nothing more than a dream.

"I can’t believe this." Mina thinks as she rolls over in bed trying to find a comfortable position so she can sleep and continue the dream.

Failing to go back to sleep, Mina remembers that she has scheduled to go out with Sana and quickly gets up to start getting ready. Picking up her towel, Mina runs off towards the bathroom and halfway there she hears her mother ask “Why are you running so much? It’s the weekend. Are you going on a date or something? ”

"Yeah, with Sattang!"

Mina’s mother then just scoffs, as she navigates through the channels on the television and whispers “I knew it.”

After the shower, Mina returns to her room and proceeds to try to choose an outfit, throwing games of blouses, pants and dresses on her bed during the process. After half an hour trying on almost all the clothes, she contented herself with a long-sleeved black silk shirt, a red skirt and a wine-colored overcoat. Before leaving, Mina does light and not very noticeable makeup, does her hair and then goes to her best friend's house.

* * *

Arriving at the flower festival, Mina was impressed with the colors of nature but even more with the beauty of Sana and how the scenery contributed even more to highlight all the details of the girl with whom she is hopelessly in love. While watching how the older woman looked extremely beautiful wearing only blue jeans, a brown shirt and a cream colored overcoat, Sana closes her eyes and inhales deeply the aroma of the flowers, letting out a sigh of appreciation.

“The weather is so nice. But, it seems that there is a lot of people in the matter where we go. ”

When caught staring, Mina tries to hide the redness of her face while connecting her arms with Sana's left arm and the two together continue to walk down the corridor of flowering Sakuras. “B-but at least it’s not as much as Seoul. When we went there with your mother and father, we nearly died getting hit by all the people.”

“Was it that much?”

“You can’t remember? I couldn't even take a photo properly because there was more people than flowers.”

“Ah! That’s right. You like taking photos.” Sana says as she reaches for her right pocket to get her cellphone.

“That’s not the problem-”

And before Mina can finish the sentence, she sees a group of three boys laughing right in front of her, as if they were high school boys making fun of one of them for not being able to talk to the girl he likes. And with that thought, she watches a man from that group adjust the blue jacket he wore and turn towards them.

He was tall, thin, with brown hair and well dressed, not unlike any other boy she had seen in college, but she still felt "threatened" that he would burst the bubble of happiness she and Sana were.

“Excu...”

As soon as the boy got a little closer to the place they were in, Mina quickly pulled Sana's arm in the opposite direction and told the older woman they should explore somewhere else, where they could take beautiful pictures. Sana simply tried to hide her laughter when she perceived what had just happened and let herself be guided by her best friend.

After that event, the two women walked some more, took several pictures and continued to appreciate the day together while enjoying the beautiful landscapes, delicious foods and each other's companies.

Although all activities were extremely relaxing, Mina could not deny that she became more and more nervous each time the moment when they would return to the hotel and sleep in the same bed became closer. Just thinking about Sana's body so close to her in a room with only two of them, the younger girl's heart accelerated as if she were a thousand beats per minute and she felt she could melt.

* * *

It was not yet 9 pm when they arrived at the hotel room, the space very well decorated, in a minimalist and very elegant theme. Sana took the bags with beer and food and took them to the kitchen. “Want to watch a movie together after washing and resting a bit?”

“Yeah… ” Mina replied absently as she walked around the room where they would spend the night.

“Want to wash together?”

“Yes…HUH?! NO?! I-I can take my time washing so you should go first.”

Sana simply watched Mina for a moment and then took the rest of the food out of the market bag. “Okay.”

* * *

The moment Sana was bathing, Mina was sitting on the couch in front of the bedroom TV trying to calm herself with what was to come in the next few hours.

“Don't be too nervous ... It's nothing to be nervous over ...” Mina was whispering to herself as she listened to the noise of the shower running and the much louder sound of her heart beating as she thinks in Sana in the same bed of hers, Sana glowing under the pink flowers of the trees and Sana naked under the shower, the water passing through her body… Sana occupying every neuron and space in Mina's mind.

_“Maybe it’s a bit weird for me to sit still here like this… Ah! Beer! I’ll put the beer in the fridge.”_

She gets up quickly and when she was getting close to the refrigerator, Sana left the suite and Mina stopped comically in front of the refrigerator.

“What are you doing?”

“I-I was going to put some beer on the frigde...Did you…did you finished washing?”

“I’ll put the beers in the fridge. You go wash up.”

“Okay.” Mina said while trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Sana walked over to the bags and stared at the profile of Mina's back as she headed for the bedroom.

* * *

After Mina washed, she and Sana prepared some snacks and beers to watch a movie together. The film was interesting, but it's not like Mina could concentrate while Sana was there beside her, looking like the an angel, even dressed only tiny shorts that showed her thighs, and a big shirt that covered those shorts.

Disguisedly Mina turned her head a little but just enough to see if Sana was paying attention to the scenes shown on television _“Looks like she’s focused. Let’s not think of anything else”._

Meanwhile, the television showed the image of a couple talking very close to each other, in a bubble of passion and desire that would soon result in their first kiss.

_"A kiss scene will come up soon ..."_ Mina thinks as she tried to focus on the film and did not listen the sound of a body sliding on the couch and falling towards her. At that moment, Sana's head touched Mina's shoulder and the youngest was startled for a second but soon recovered.

“Sleepy?”

“Yeah...”

“You’ll hurt your neck. Go sleep on the nice bed.”

“Okay…” Sana replied in her sleepy state of mind.

As Sana stood to go to bed, Mina put her hand in her heart and tried to calm the erratic beat of it. _“Phew… It’s too dangerous for me to be in the same bed as her… I’ll just sleep in the sofa. ”_

But being the lucky person Mina is, Sana leaned over the doorframe and took a good look at the younger one before saying, "Are you going to keep watching the movie?"

At that moment, Mina's eyes almost popped out of her face, but she was grateful that at least she was looking at the television and not at Sana. “Huh?! Why?”

“Let’s sleep together.”

Mina turned her face to Sana and come up with the worst excuse she could have.

“Ah, sorry. Right now it’s an important scene so…”

But in that exact moment she heard moans and curses coming from the film, as she looked to the television in front of her, the fictional couple was having a love scene and Mina thought she was never this red and embarrassed, while Sana just crossed her arms and tried to hide her giggle.

“Actually, I’m a bit tired. Let’s go sleep.” Mina said as she turned off the TV and get up of the sofa.


End file.
